The Photo Album
by Runa-Chan rules
Summary: Ino is rejected by Sai, and to her suprise, an Akatsuki had fallen for her. the two begin to peice together their own new memmories into a single book. DeiIno slight NaruSaku, ShikaTema, KibaHina and GaaFu Fu is the seven horned jinchuriki
1. How it all began

**Hi, people! i couldnt decide if i wanted to write a DeiIno, SasoDei, or SaiIno story, so i went with DeiIno cause its cute. a hint of NaruSaku, and ShikaTema.**

* * *

**~*Flowers*~**

Deiara was looking for something. He was looking for a poisonous plant that Zetsu wanted for some reason. " why would he even need a poisonouse plant? its not like we need it! un." he was stopped by a sudden sobbing noise he had heard from the forrest he was flying over. his giant bird landed, and Deidara quickly hopped off. at that point, he could have sworn he had seen himself up against a tree, sobbing, bt he retook a second look, and realized it wasnt himself, but a girl. "hey, you, get up. your embarrassing yourself. un." the girl looked up. Deidara tried to keep himself from going into shock. 'damn, she beautiful!' he thought to himself. the girl stood up, glaring at him. "what do you want? and why would such a scumbag as yourself care? are you even a boy?" Deidara stormmed up to the girl, and began yelling at her. "OF COURSE IM A BOY! YOU IDIOT! AND BESIDES, AT LEAST IM NOT RUNNING AROUND IN A MINI SKIRT AND TRYING TO MAKE PEOPLE THINK IM A FRIGGEN HOOKER!" she slapped him. im not a hooker! i simply know what "style" is. so buzz off, crossdresser." she stop talking and stoped listening to him, in shock that she didn't realize till now that he was an akatsuki member. and that he looked so much like her. a voice was heard off in the distance. a group of teens her age were calling her name. she heard Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and she realized that all of them were talking to Sai. Deidara was listening to the voices as well as Ino. "now look what you did, Sai! you stupid idiot! you knew that she liked you! and yet you ignored her!" "now now, Sakura! now need to get angry!" "shut up, Naruto!" Deidara and Ino had heard Sakura punch someone through a tree. "man, what a drag! i was supposed to go see Temari today. " "maybe Akamaru can sniff her out!" "oh no!" Ino said to herself. Ino dumped a whole bottle of perfume in different spot. the perfume smelled alot like her, like roses. she took another bottle and sprayed iot everywhere. different bottles, now. and she took a bottle of her least favorite, and sprayed it on herself. " got enough perfume? god that stinks!" "im trying to lose my origional scent! now leave me alone, and leave them alone! you keep away from them, or i will be sure to kill you!" he chuckled. Ino sprayed perfume on him to lose his scent so they wouldnt worry. "yuck!" "look whos laughing, now!" now hurry! before they.... wait! why am i even helping you? get away!" she began to run, but she heard Sai's voice. "look, i had no idea. and i ignore everyone ahlf the time. you cant get mad at me for no common sence. "oh, so you ran away because of boy problems. hmm?" Ino was caught dead in her tracks. "so... Ino... thats your name, am i right? hmm?" he grabbed her wrist and yanked her out from behind the tree. he dragged her right out in front of her friends. "Ino! how could you let something as stupid as this happen to you? idiot!" "oh, shut up Sakura! i can handle this." Deidara yanked on her wrist. "I dont think so. un. if you want your little friend back, i need a favor of you kids." he threw down a picture of a plant. "I need this poisonouse plant. get it for me, and you may have your little friend back. you have 2 days from now to get it." Sai threw a kunai, but Deidara jumped back, and onto his giant bird. Ino struggled to break free, but it did her no good. they were high off the ground, now. Ino tried biting his hand, but the mouth on his hand stuck out its tongue, and licked her lip. she pulled her head back. "ew! what the..!" " give it up. next time, i'll be sure that the tongue goes inside your mouth. ever had your first kiss before? well if you dont try to bite me again, you can save it for your little Sai friend. un." Ino looked up and began scolding him. he didnt care, though. he didnt pay any attention to her. "god, i still smell like that crap you put on me!" "you smell fine. it wont kill you to smell like a girl every once in a while." "im a guy, not a girl. i dont like perfume, and i dont need it. un." "sure ya dont." Ino went to kick him in the leg, but he stepped on her foot. she went to punch him with her free hand, but he grabbed the hand as well. we tookl his clay to pin her sown on the bird so she couldnt move. "if you even try to break that, i'll be sure it explodes before you get the chance. now, i need to find my partner, Tobi. he will keep you company so i dont have to watch you. hm." "whatever." they got to a campsite with 2 tents. Tobi came running out.

* * *

"sempai, who is this girl? is she your sister?" Deidara held her by the wrist, and handed her over to Tobi. "no. she is a hostage." Tobi reached for her wrist, but she brought her leg up, and kicked him in the face. "stay back!" Tobi went backwards, and Deidara yanked harder on her wrist. "well, it looks like I CANT leave you here with him. what a pain. un." Tobi picked himself up from the ground. he walked back over to Ino and poked her forehead. " that was rude of you." she kicked him in the balls this time. he hit the floor, whimpering. Deidara began to laugh. "what.... what was that for?" "enough. we are supposed to be watching her, so stop fooling around." Tobi stood up, shaking, and stepped back away from her. " seeing how it is, your gonna have to sleep in my tent, and i will end up having to stay outside and watch. Tobi, we are gonna have to take turns watching her. un." Tobi reluctantly nodded. Deidara took his clay, and stuck her feet together, and her hands together so she couldnt walk or attack. she sat in a chair. Tobi laughed at her. "well, it looks like you cant kick me anymore." "I may not be able to move my feet individually, but i can still move them at the same time." she swung her feet up, kicking him away from her. "use your head, idiot." he looked at her. with his mask on, she couldnt tell what he was looking at. "... ya know... you and Deidara Sampai look so much alike." "shut up. tell him to loose the hairstyle, and we mught look different. "it's not just the hair. you guys have the same hair color and eye color. and you guys both smell like skanks now." Deidara threw a bomb in Tobi's face, making him jump in pain. "shut up, stupid! un." Ino giggled a bit. "what are you so chipper about? he called you a skank as well." "i know. im kionda used to it. but the fact that he called you one." "so.... what exactly did that boy say to you to make you so mad? hmm?" Ino looked down to the ground. "well... its... its nothing." "what's so special about that pale, emo kid, anyway? un" "hes not emo! hes cute.... he ignored me, though. i showed every sign that i liked him.... yet.... he still didnt notice me." "hah! sounds like he is gay. did you try getting him drunk?" "Deidara!... well... yeah... but he said that he liked Sakura... and Sakuyra likes Naruto... as a matter of fact, Naruto and Sakura are a couple, now." "life is like that, hon. get over it." "how dare you! you have no idea...!" Ino was silenced by Deidara's hand. "shut up, now." she went to bite him, forgetting about his warning. she felt a tongue slip into her mouth. "i told you, keep those teeth to yourself." the tongue explored her moth. she tried to push it back out, but failed. 'Tobi had already gone to sleep...' Deidara thought. he looked at the beautiful girl who had clenched her eyes shut, trying to remove the tongue from her mouth. he moved his hand, letting her take a breath. spit ran down her chin. Deidara looked again. looked at her as if he wanted her. he moved his face foward, and licked the spit off of her chin, moved his tongue up, and kissed her himself.

* * *

Ino couldn't move. she was frozen with fear, and couldn't just move her head. He finally pulled away, leaving a strand of spit connecting between his mouth and hers. he leaned his head up to her ear and whispered. "ya know. he doesn't deserve such a beautiful girl like your self. if he ignored you, then he must be friggen crazy." Ino could hardly speak. she ran his words over and over again through her head. she hadn't even realized that Deidara had released her from the clay. "now go to bed. your sleeping in my tent. im staying out here. un." Ino got up, and walked over to the tent. she was a bit dizzy. she laid down, and went to sleep right away. she woke up the next morning, seeing that Deidara was standing there, looking at his own hand. "well, your up early. its only 2 in the morning. Tobi is still in bed. ya hungry? hmm?" Ino nodded. she watched as Deidara pulled out some things to eat out of his bag. she rested her hand on his hand to catch his attention. he turned around to see what she was doing. "why.... why did you do that last night?" "do what, hmm?" " you kissed me! and then you... you told me that..." "its none of your business!" "im pretty damn sure its my business!" Deidara shut her up but laying his lips back onto hers. he ran his hand through her hair. he pulled away. "because. un." "because isnt any kind of answer! there is a reason, now hy did you?!" she heard him chuckle. "look. your a smart girl, you figure it out, hmm?" he tried to continue walking, but Ino tugged on his hand, pulling back, and closer to her than she had wanted him to be. they met nose to nose. "now, tell me. why did you do it?" he kissed her again, letting his tongue roam her mouth again. she fought to keep his tongue out of her mouth, but she never could win. she felt so stupid that she wasn't even trying to escape, or fight. Ino couldnt win at all. she let in, slightly kissing him back. he broke the kiss, and whispered to her. "because.... i want you for myself. un." she couldn't believe what her ears had heard. he rested his head on her shoulder. they sat there in silence for a minute or two. she lifted his head back up, and kissed him back. Ino reached for his shirt, and ripped it off. she had finally lost control. he broke the kiss, and began lightl;y laughing. "Ha! just a few hours ago, you hated my guts, now your ripping my clothes off like you want to see whats under them?" "shut up... " she pulled him back into the kiss. he began removing her shirt as well. he allowed the mouth on his hand to lick around on her torso, messing with her breasts. she began to moan, and they removed eachothers pants. "Dei..... Deidara...." he only chuckled. "really? ha!" he went to enter inside of her, but before he could, she managed to choke out a few words. " no matter what you do to me.... i still hate you, and im always..... gonna be loyal to Konoha... there is no way in..... hell that im gonna betray my friends and family. " she stalled for just a minute or two. "so..... would you betray the Akatsuki just for this?" he looked at her, directly in the eyes. he thought about it for a moment, and responded. "loyal, huh? i like that. i have to admit, im not loyal to the akatsuki at all... what should it matter, huh?" she smiled, which kinda confused him. " its just that kind of loyalty.... that proves a true bond between you, and where you belong...... i wouldnt break that bond in a million years..... even if i had slept with the likes of you." he let the words flow through his mind. giving thoughts about what she had said. he began to lay her down slowly onto the ground, and whispered in her ear. "is that so...... huh." he began to lick the side of her neck. she began to moan again as he slowly dragged his handin between her thighs, taking out two fingers at her entrance. she moaned as he rubbed her, slowly making his way inside her. a feeling of pleasure arose throughout her whole body. "AAhh...!.... Dei..." she cried out, digging her nails into his arm. he moved his fingers in a pattern. up, down, left, right... listening to the woman beneath him moan and yelp. he pulled his fingers out, dissapointing her, and licked the juices off of them. he then propped her leg over his shoulder, and positioned his hardened member at her wet entrance, rubbing up against her. "dont.... please ont tease me...." she mannaged to choke out. he chuckled and slammed into her, making her yelp in pleasure, and pain. ecstasy shuddered throughout her body as she tried to pay attention to the patterns. in and out, up and down, left, up, down, right... . she couldnt hold on. she felt her body reaching its climax, and had an orgasm. she felt a liquid running over her fingers as he began to slow down. seeing that her nails had peirced his skin. "Dei..... I'm sorry...." she said. he realized she meant about making his arm bleed. "its okay... its nothing. he said. she now had three liquids on her body. on her hand from the blood, and two all over just below her hips from the orgasms. he laid down beside her. she was tired, and he was worn out. she closed her eyes, and listened to him talk to her, to tired to understand half of what was coming out of his mouth. " so... you would never betray Konoha, huh?" she nodded, pretending to listen as she tried to drift to sleep. "heh. you seem so loyal to where your place is. and maybe... just maybe..." he realized she was already fast asleep. he chuckled, and bent down to whisper in the sleeping blond's ear. "maybe... i should quit the Akatsuki and join you. goodnight... little flower."

* * *

**~*End*~**

**Hope ya enjoyed it. **


	2. Betrayal

**im just making this up as i go along, now.**

* * *

**~*Betrayal*~ **

Ino had woken up, fully clothed, and noticed that Tobi was outside, goofing off. she walked out to see what was going off. Tobi was just spinning around in circles, and stopped to look at Ino. He began taking a few steps back, trying to aviod being hit. "er.... uh... you awake!" Ino nodded. "wheres Deidara?" "he went to talk to the other Akatsuki members. he be back in a few. you behave, now." Ino didnt hesitate. she bagan running off when Tobi turned his back. she had finally reached that gates of Konoha after a few long minutes of running, and ran in to talk to lady Tsunade. when she got there, she could hardly believe her eyes. "Dei....." he was standing in the office, talking to Tsunade. "oh... so you know him? it turns out that he resigned his place in the Akatsuki. but we cant take any chances just yet. we are going to have to have Anbu Black Ops watching him for a while until we are certain that he is no longer loyal to the Akatsuki." "i was never loyal to the Akatsuki.... i honestly hated them... i just never realized i could get away until now." Ino was soo embarrassed. she wondered if he might have mentioned the fact that he actually seduced her to Tsunade... or anyone else. and she never expected him to leave the Akatsuki... and she was begining to think that he didnt just do it because he hated the Akatsuki... but because she remembered him mentioning that he had wanted her all for himself. "so... Ino... how do you know this guy? ya know, he looks alot like you." "well... ya see... he had kidnapped me once... and we are nothing alike." Tsunade looked over at Deidara, back at Ino to see that she was blushing, and back at Deidara. He began to speak. "i had kidnapped her just yesterday. she told me that no matter if I killed her or not... tortured her or not, she would always be loyal to Konoha. i guess i also had a change of heart at that point." Tsunade nodded. "verry well. i will give you a chance to prove to me that you have no intention of harming anybody in Konoha, or any allies of Konoha. if you screw it up, i swear, i will have you thrown into Konoha jail." he nodded. "understood." right at that moment, Ino tried to speak up to ask where he was going to stay for now. but before she could the door had opened, and Sai slid in. Deidara turned to face him, and Sai pulled out a kunai, remaining in position as if waiting for him to attack. "what are you doing here?" Deidara chuckled. "calm down, emo kid. i didnt come here to attack." "Sai. go tell the others that Deidara here will be on our side for now. tell them everything about him being an ex-Akatsuki member, and about his sudden change of heart so that those who have met him face to fce wont concider him as an enemy... for now." Sai put his kunai, away, and glared at Deidara before he left. "my, what was that about?" Ino shrugged. "okay, then, dismissed." "but wait, Tsunade! where is he going to stay?" Tsunade thought about iot for a minute. "well, i was thinking he could stay with Kiba or Shikamaru. why dont you let the boys talk to him for a while, and figure something out." Ino and Deidara nodded and walked out the door.

* * *

Ino first caught Naruto at the Ichiraku Ramen Hut. 'ha! typical' she thought. she walked towards him with Deidara's wrist in her hand, pulling him with. Ino walked up, and poked Naruto on the shoulder. he turned around to greet them. "hey, Ino! Sai told me about this guy joining us. at least we dont have to get that plant, now. what was that for, again?" "well.. this guy, Zetsu needed it for some reason. it doesnt matter. sorry for putting you guys through all that trouble." Naruto laughed a little. " heh. im Naruto Uzumaki, by the way. who are you again?" Deidara looked around nervously. "er... im Deidara... sorry to be a bother." "no prob. by the way, what are you two doing anyway? Ino, i thought that by the time you returned, you would want to hang around Sai... " "oh.. whats the point? I know he doesnt like me like that. and besides, people must move on and get past petty crushes, right? im done trying to get his attention." Deidara looked at her... a little happy that she took his advise.. but a little mad at himself for making her feel so... so hopeless. he heard the words she spoke, but they had no meaning. he could tell by how she said it. he knew that she still liked Sai. "hah. what was so special about him to begin with?" Ino looked at him to answer, but no words came out. she just decided to keep her mouth shut for now. "it...i dont know. i guess i was just stupid. hey, wheres Sakura?" "ive been sitting here the whole time. what, you didnt notice?" Deidara tilted his head. "well... no... your quiet." Deidara poked Ino's shoulder. "wait... she is dating him?" Ino nodded. Sakura proudly hugged Naruto and nodded with Ino. Naruto just blushed. "well... yeah. i figured that Naruto was always there for me, and well... " " i asked her out and she said YES!" Naruto grinned from ear to ear. Sakura just laughed. "oh! have you gotten to actually talk to the others? come on! we can walk you around town. they should be somewhere. and the only ones on a mission today are Lee, Hinata, and Shino." Sakura pulled Naruto along. all four of them caught Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari and Sai were there. they all looked over at Deidara. Tenten walked up and high-fived Sakura. "yo, whats up?" she shrugged. "nothing much. hey, guys! Deidara just escaped the Akatsuki. he is going to be hanging around. hey... ya know... he looks alot like Ino... how old is he again?" he paused for a moment. everyone looked at him as if they waited for his reply. "why? how old are you kids?" everyone except for Temari said 16. Temari had replied that she was 18. "so... wait... she would be the oldest out of you guys?" everyone nodded. he looked over at Ino, blushing to himself and thinking 'crap... she... that young?' everyone had their eyes transfixed on him, as if waiting for a reply. expecially Ino. "er... well, im...19..." everyone looked at Temari. it seemed that she was no longer the oldest. Ino almost lost it. she stood there, blushing. she just couldnt believe it. he looked maybe about a year older than her. she thought to herself, not listening to the others. 'crap. i slept with a guy who is three years older than me, i feel like such a slut!' she blinked and realized that Sakura was trying to get her attention while the others were talking. "hey, Ino... are you okay?" she just nodded. she began to walk away. "hey, Ino. where are you going?" she turned to see that it was Deidara talking to her. "im going to go lay down." "well, wait. hold on a minute." he ran up to her.

* * *

"er... what is it?" "well, i wanted to see something." they began walking again. after they got a few blocks away from the guys, he bagn to speak again. " you okay? i was thinking i could check out your flower shop today. un." "er... yeah. im fine. i guess we could. we have to get your new headband first. and ya know, we have a spare room at my house. im pretty sure my father wouldnt mind if you stayed a while." he nodded. "sure. i guess. un." they ran into Iruka, who usually had a few spare headbands with him. "hey, Iruka. we have a new ninja here in Konoha. dont freak, but he came from the Akatsuki, and he couldnt stand them. Tsunade told us to come by and pick up a new headband for him. do you have any with you right now?" he nodded "uh. sure. he better wtach his step though. he makes the rong move, and..." "and he could get thrown in jail. i know." he handed a forehead protector to him. "here." he nodded, and they walked off. Deidara quickly put it on, and they finally got to the flower shop. he looked around. " no wonder you always smell like a whore. this place smells like the same perfume you use. "yeah... girls always come in here smelling worse than i do. they daily hand me perfume and expect me to use it. why do you think i would have full bottles in my bag?" he chuckled. "come on, now. im tired, and i have to get you situated before i can go to sleep..... so.. your 19?" he began to blush. "er... yeah... you only 16? i could have sworn you were at least 17 or 18. un." "i could say the same for you." she tugged on his arm again, forcing him to walk out the door with her. " come on. i need to get you situated in the guest room. and we also have to let my father know your staying." he nodded. "you can let go of my arm now? un." she quickly released his arm, blushing again. they walked over to her house, and walked in. "father! we have a guest." she yelled for her dad. he walked out to see who it was. "he wants to know if he can stay for a while until he can get a place of his own. can he, please?" he nodded. "bring him up to the guest room. whats his name?" he answered without hesitating. "Deidara." he nodded, and went back to doing the dishes. Deidara and Ino walked up to the guest room. "okay. you will be staying here now. you have to follow the rules." "i know that. hmm... so ya going to give me a tour of the house? hmm?" she grabbed his wrist again and led him down to the kitchen, the living room, her parents room and the bathroom. "oh, and if anyone is in that bathroom, we have a spare bathroom. come on." she led him into her room, and to another door. "this is the spare bathroom. and i ask you not to come running into my room whenever you want. it gets annoying." he nodded. Ino went to lay down on her bed and sighed. Deidara walked over and sat at the edge of her bed, and began to chuckle. "whats so funny?" he shook his head. " nothing. you just have no idea how slutty you look. un." "and why is that?" she sat up. "well, you screwed a guy who was 3 years older than you, you invite him into your home, and room, and now your sprawled out on your bed as if waiting for something. un." "im not waiting for anything except for you to let me go to sleep. and i did not screw you, you screwed me. and it wouldnt have happened if haadnt said what you said when i was in such a bitter state. i mean, you actually made me feel like i deserved better at that point. and i invited you into my home cause you had nowhere else to stay. " he layed down with her on her rather large bed. she layed her head back down, and they talked as they looked up at the ceiling. "so, what did you see in that kid, huh?" "i dont know. hes cute, and artistic and... " "ha! what kind of art does he like?" "well, he likes to draw, and he possesses beast mimicry, he can make his paintings come to life. "pathetic. art is an explosion." Ino just laughed. "so i suppose you too are interested in art?" he nodded.

* * *

**~*End*~**


	3. Picture Perfect

****

~* Picture Perfect *~

"art is an explosion. a simple blast is its own work of art. un" she nodded. "so you specialise in artistic explosions? im a master at mind transfer jutsu." "interesting. hm. funny, it seems you have a thing for artistic guys." "ha. ya know.... i think im going to take a day off and have someone else fill in for me at the shop." "oh. then what are you going to to all day tomarrow?" she looked over at him. "hang out with friends i guess." she heard him chuckling again. she tried to ignore it, but couldnt. " hey, Ino..." "what?" he whispered in her ear. "we are on the same bed together. un." "yeah, what of it..." she stopped for a minute, and looked over at Deidara. she immediatly shoved him off the bed. "SICKO!!!" he made a loud 'thud' when he hit the ground. "hey, what was that for? hmmm? its not like its anything new, right?" she thought for a minute, and sighed. "can you not bring that up. why did you just leave me there with your partner anyway? "eh.. because he is easy to get past. its not like i ut you in any harm. i know you can handle youself. your just to.... to girly to prove it. un." "ha! the only reason i couldnt beat you is cause my hands were tied so i couldnt use hand signs.... so... how much does lady Hokage know about the Akastuki?" "all that i know. its all under control. un" she sat there for a moment. she took one of his hands and examined it. she noticed the little slit in his hand, and that wasnt what freaked her out. when she looked closer to examine it, he stuck his tongue out and licked the side of her face. "aah! what! why did you do that? you jerk!" he laughed. "dont get to close, huh." she walked over to the bathroom. "what are you doing? huh?" "i need to take a shower. im filthy from sleeping outside last night. and if you think about it, i still smell like you." he watched as she turned the water on and stripped. "hey, mind if i join you?" "uh... sure. why not." he went ahead and stripped as well. he ot in while she was scrubbing her hair with shampoo. he began to help her scrub her hair, and went through it, playing with it. he moved his head foward to kiss her as she began to play with his hair. 'his hair is so long for a guy...' she thought. he wrapped his arms around her into a hug. they both began to lightly laugh. " did you only come in here to mess with me?" "i dont know... maybe. un." she began to giggle more. "heh. ya know, we have a guy here that has a nose better than a ninja hounds. he would be able to smell your scent on me." he shrugged. "well, they might as well know. un." he kissed her again, and rested his head on her shoulder. "come on. im tired and i want to hurry up so i can sleep. im tired. she stepped out, wrapping herself around in a towel. "stay in the house. if you want to go somewhere, wake me up first. im in charge of you until we know that its safe to assume that you no longer belong to the Akatsuki." "and you dont care who i am, you care more about your village. i know. i guess i an sit in the spare room and practice my art. un."dont blow anything up, please. we can go out and do that in the forest tomarrow or something." they boh got dressed, and she layed down. he walked out and into the spare room. she woke up the next morning at about 7 a.m. she went to check on Deidara, who was molding clay into cute littl statues in his room. Ino walked in and picked one up. "this is different." he chucled. "this would happen to be my art. un." "its pretty cool." he smiled, pleased with himself and his work of art. Ino's father walked in the room. "hey Deidara, I was wondering if.... hey... whats this odd thing?" he went to pick one up. "it's my art. un." her father examined it for a moment, and set it back down. "oh.. well i was wondering if you were hungry." he shook his head. "nope. im fine." "oh. okay, then. im going to be gone for the rest of the day, i need to get some stuff done. if you guys get hungry, its in the fridge." he closed the door, and Deidara began smiling at Ino.

* * *

"what? why are you grinning at me like that?" he pulled out a small, red rose. "here. i found this out in the woods, and thought about how much you liked flowers. un." Ino smiled, and tackled Deidara into a hug. they fell backwards, and Ino quickly grabbed the rose, and forced her lips onto his. she wrapped her arms around his neck. he pushed back into the kiss. he bit down on her lip, causing it to bleed, and she pulled back. "ow! that hurt!" he moved his head foward and licked up the blood. he pulled back and smiled. "better? hmm?" he snickered lightly. she laughed a bit to, and kissed him again. "i'll be in my room if ya need me. i need to go through some stuff." he nodded. "what is it? un." "well, actually, i could use your help. i need to go through a few old photos." he stood up with her, and they both walked over to her room. she pulled out a box from under her bed, opened it, and inside were hundreds of old photos of her and friends, and other things. "I need you to help me gather all of the pictures and put them in order by date. the dates are on the back. im going to make a photo album out of them." Deidara picked up a camera, and looked back up at Ino. "mind if I? un." she nodded. "go ahead." he snapped a picture of him kissing her on the cheek. she blushed, and quickly looked at the picture. "aww. well, i was thinking about showing this to the others, maybe i can put this in the back. they have to find out some day. right?" he nodded. she wrote down the date on the back. "hey, wait. now that you are here, im going to have to get another group picture. Hinata, Shino, and Lee should be back from their mission, so come on. lets go get them." they heard a knock at the door. when they opened it, Sakura and Naruto were standing outside. "what is it?" " hey, want to hang out with the guys, today? the others are back from their mission." Ino jumped. "oh, yeah! we need to get another group picture now that Deidara is here. is there anyone on a mission?" Sakura shook her head. "nope. come on." they walked over to the ramen hut, where the guys were gathered, waiting for the four nins to arive. this time, Gaara, Lee, Shino, and Hinata were there with everyone else. "oh, hey, guys!" Ino called out. "ready to snap some pictures?" she pulled out her camera, and everyone began to strike a goofy pose. Deidara began to chuckle as he watched Ino take pictures of everyone. "hey, come on, Deidara! get in on this!" Naruto, Kiba,and Lee dragged Deidara over to Shikamaru, Shino and Neji. Shikamaru layed out on the ground, holding his head up in his usual pose. Deidara sat in the picnic table behind him, Naruto stood up on the picnic table, Lee and Kiba stood up next to Naruto, giving out a peace sign. Sai stood on the ground, high-fiving Deidara and smiling at the camera. Choji was just sitting down on the picnic table and eating a chip. Neji and Gaara just stood right next to the picnic table, acting like the only sane ones. "aww, come on, guys. just one goofy picture with the others, please?" they both sighed. Neji was caught puting bunny ears up behind Gaara's head, giving off a smirk, while Gaara flipped off the camera. Temari about cracked up. Ino snapped the picture, and they all ran off of the picnic table. "girls turn!" she handed the camera to Neji, knowing he wouldnt screw it up unlike the others. Sakura, and Ino quickly jumped onto the picnic table, high-fiving eachother while standing up on the table. Hinata sat between them on the table, and Temari and Tenten held out a peace sign. Neji wanted to hurry up with this, and took the picture. the girls jumped of, most of them giggling. Temari jumped on Shikamaru, who was once again on the ground, wrapping her arms around her and laying next to him. it kinda made Gaara a little mad to see his sister in such a pose, but then again he didnt care. Ino got the picture, and a picture of Tenten kissing Neji, making him blush badly. Kiba, Shino and Hinata got in a group pic, having Shino standing behind them, Hinata on one side with Akamaru on her head, and Kiba on the other side grinning. she noticed Sakura whispering to Naruto. sakura had a reluctant look on her face as if there was a plan he had that she didnt want to try, but she tried it anyway, leaving both of them lightly snickering. "hey, Ino! get this!" she turned around, and at that moment, Sakura and Naruto did sexy no jutsu, turning Naruto into a girl with long, blond hair, and pouty lips, and Sakura into a pink headed boy with short hair, and a charming smile. everyone's jaw dropped, freaked out, Deidara stood there, not being able to even move, and Ino just laughed and took the picture. right after, Sakura turned back, blushing and frowning, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. Naruto slapped her on the butt, still in girl form. "aww, come on, Sakura. lighten up. its a party after all, right?" s/he had a girly giggle in her/his voice. everyone cracked up at Naruto. "wow, Sakura. i never thought you would agree to such a thing." Kiba cracked. Neji, like Deidara, was frozen. Tenten had bit of a nose bleed, and looked over at Neji, moving her eyes up and down his body thinking 'hmmm.... i wonder what Neji looks like under all that clothing...' he quickly noticed, and looked at her like 'wtf?' Sai didnt get it. he had a questionable look on his face. Hinata had closed her eyes. Lee was giving them a thumbs up. and Shikamaru wasnt paying attention. Gaara just glared one of his 'WTF was that crap?!?!' looks. Temari just laughed at him. Naruto walked over to Gaara, Sai, and Shikamaru. he kicked Shikamaru, and he looked up. he jumped back, hitting his back up against Temari's legs. "N... Naruto! whats wrong with you???" Temari took the picture from Ino, and showed Shikamaru. "thats nothing. check out Sakura!" he pushed it away, closing his eyes until he heard Temari bend down, and whisper in his ear. "aww, its okay. her male form was nothing compaired to you." he began to blush. the guys were making dog noises, including Akamaru. the girls cracked up. Naruto looked up at Sai, Neji, and Gaara. he poked Sai's head, yet he had no reaction. "yep, hes gay." Sai began to blush, understanding that one. "ah! am not! im just not a pervert." "hes gay." he said, messing with him. s/he smiled at Neji and Gaara. Neji just turned around so he could not see him, and Gaara looked away as well. "ya know, you really are as dumb s you look." Naruto transformed back to himself when Sakura hit him upside the head. they heard Kakashi walking up to them and calling out. "hey, now.... whats with all the noise?" Ino gave the camera to Kakashi. "here, take a picture of all of us." he nodded. everyone fixed their pose. the guys stood up behind the girls, who were sitting down. everyone gave a peace sign except for Gaara, Sai, Neji, and Konkuro, who flipped off the camera. Kakashi sighed and took the picture. "there. whats with you guys?" Ino was the first to answer. "we are all hyper, and Sakura and Naruto are being pervs!" she yelled, giving the picture to Kakashi. he handed it back. "ive already seen that trick enough times before." he said, walking away.

* * *

Naruto jumped. "wait, Kakashi! why are you in such a hurry? going to see Anko again?" he said with an evil smile. "thats enough!" Sakura yelled. Ino caught a picture of it. "thats a keeper! I took three pictures of that last one. i thought you two would want a copy. " ya know whats funny, i bet that Sai, Choji, Lee, Gaara and Kiba are still virgins." Lee, Choji, and Sai were the only ones that nodded. Gaara and Kiba shook their heads. everyone was more suprised at Gaara than Kiba. "but... Gaara... who...?" " its none of your business!" he was red, and thought to himself, 'i should have just kept quiet.' he heard a voice from behind him. "he got drunk and started going out with a jinchuriki named Fu. shes actually pretty cool. we should get her down here!" "no, Temari. dont you dare!" she began to laugh. Konkuro couldnt help but to laugh with her. she grabbed her cell phone out, punching numbers, and puting her phone up to her ear. " hello?" "hey, Fu! how is you?" "er... okay, i guess. how is everyone?" "oh, there fine." Temari began to walk around. the guys wer snickering, and the girls were giggling. "hey, Foo, we wanted to know if you would like to come over. we got a newbie, and Gaara is just DYING to see you." Gaara glared at her, and she just stuck out her tongue and flipped him off. " okay. i will be there tomorrow." "okay, bye." she closed her phone, and began snickering. "okay, Gaara. your girlfriend is coming over tomorrow. ya excited?" he just glared. "you know how annoying you are?" "feh. what are sisters for?" Ino wasnt paying attention much. she was getting a couples pic from Neji and Tenten, having Tenten wrap one arm around Neji's shoulder. then, she got one of Sakura and Naruto. Sakura had her hand up on the top of Naruto's head, and Naruto grinned. she also got an Ino-Shika-Cho pic, a Neji, Ten, Lee pic, she already had a Shino, Kiba, Hinata pic, she caught a pic of Naruto, Sakura, and Sai. "okay, thats enough. so besides Gaara, do we have all the couple pics?" Sakura shook her head, and grabbed the camera from Ino, and told her and Deidara to smile. Ino waited for a minute. "wait.... you guys!" she was silenced by a kiss. Deidara already had his arms around her to begin with, and now he was kissing her. she began to blush. "aww. they look so cute together! you two should go out." the others just nodded. Sakura quickly got the shot. Deidara had pulled away, leaving Ino speachless. "but....." he whispered in her ear. "well, they had to find out sooner or later. its better if they found out like this, right?" Tenten clapped her hands together. "okay, is that all? I know we still need.... wait!" Sakura was one step ahead of her. "Kiba, you and Hinata get into a pose, now!" they seemed to understand right away. both held up a hand, making them fold into a little heart. Sakura let out a little 'aww' and got the picture. "okay, we will get Gaara and Fu tomorrow." they nodded. they had loads of pics, but it still wasnt enough for the album. they needed just a few more, and they new that Fu would help with them. "okay, we will finish taking the few remaining pics tomorrow.

* * *

**~*end*~**

**i hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. **


	4. Goofing Around

**~*Goofing Around*~**

everyone was laughing. Ino had put her camera and photos away. Temari came up, and poked at Ino's forehead. "hey, so does this mean that you and Deidara are going out now?" Ino was a little reluctant to answer. "well... ya see, the thing is... well... another reason he left the Akatsuki im guessing is to be with me cause... well, were just starting to see eachother they day he left Akatsuki. i said a few words to him about how loyal i was to Konoha, and he took my word for it, and... well... i guess we just fell for eachother..." Temari looked at Ino, and at Deidara, and then back at Ino. " please dont tell the others about it." she nodded and looked back at the others. who were too busy talking and laughing to pay any attention. "hey, guys, Deidara and I need to get moving. we have some stuff we wanted to get done today, wich includes fixing up what we have of the photo album so far. see ya later." "okay, see ya tomorrow!" Deidara and Ino walked off. "so, what all do we need to get done? un." "we need to check on the shop, get some ninja supplies, order the album, and then i need to make dinner, find out when dad is going to be back, take quick shower, and lay down and relax for the rest of the night." they walked up to the flower shop. Ino unlocked it, and stepped inside to make sure nothing had been left out of place. "i have to work tomorrow." she watered the flowers, threw away the old ones, and tugged on Deidara's arm to leave. she relocked the store, and went home. she didnt see her dad anywhere, so she called him on his cell. Deidara watched her mumble on the phone, and then hang it up. "well, my dad wont be back for another 2 days...." she had noticed that he was looking at not only her, but he was also eyeing her whole body with a grin on his face. 'er..... what the hell?' she thought. he began to walk towards her. she didnt attempt to walk away. she did not resist at all. he wrapped one arm around her back, and layed his other hand on the back of her head, and leaned down to whisper. "you know, we have all the time we need to get other stuff done. why dont we relax now? hmm." she blushed. he leaned down for a kiss, and she moved away. " my, my. your awfully horny, calm down." he chuckled. "do you have any idea how crazy you make me? un." she giggled a bit. "you were crazy to begin with." she chuckled again, and began walking back towards her. this time, she didnt move at all. he backed her up against a wall. "heh... i never realized how short you were until now." he teased. he leaned foward to kiss her lips felt soft to her this time. he was so gentle. and when he pulled away, a strand of spit was once again connecting between their mouths. Ino felt as aroused as he did now. her knees were locked together, as if trying to hide excitement. a slight moan escaped from her mouth, causing him to only chuckle at her. he backed her up against her bed, making her trip and fall backwards onto it. he scurried up on the bed and on top of her, and began kissing her even more. more moans left her mouth, and she went for his hair. she ripped off the pony tail holder, allowing his hair to fall down perfectly. she tangled with his hair as he kissed her, allowing him to begin taking her top off. she aimed for his pants, but was immedietly stopped by his hand. "uh uh uh.... we wont be needing any of that..." Deidara had her propped up on her bed. he slowly began dragging his tongue down her body. kicking the valley in between her breasts, then her navel. her moans escaped her lips as he began working his way down the side of her leg, and up between her thighs. a moment of fear shot up through her spine, thinking, 'oh crap! hes not going to do that, is he? really? seriously?' she hadnt realized how close his tongue was, and almost jumped when he slammed it into her womanhood, making her moan hungrily. he began moving his tongue ot to get ready to slam again. "wait, Dei!.... dont fuck me with your t... aah!" he had pushed his tongue back in, not paying attention to what she had said. he began moving it in a circular pattern, making her almost push herself over the edge. she grabbed a fist-full of hair as she felt him use his teeth to nibble at her entrance as his tongue danced inside. she turned her head to the side, trying to hide her blush. "oi.... dont hide your face... i want to see the cute, tired face you make when you cum." he said. "well... it wont take long... at the rate your going...!" "aww, you say the nicest things...." he teased. he put his head back down and began doing what he was just doing again, making a slurping noise. she moaned, showing him that she didnt want him to stop. she soon reached her climax, and once again, had a tired look on her face that pleased him. he began moving towards her, dragging his body above hers. he nibbled at her neck and played with her hair. they later fell asleep and Ino was woken up by a knock at the door. she quickly got dressed, checked to see who it was, talked for a bit, and then she shut the door, allowing her to leave. she shoved Deidara into the shower after she flipped him off the bed, waking him up. "get washed up! Fu is here! Temari just left after telling me about it!" they both took a shower, and got dressed. they ran out the door, and caugt them up at the ramen hut again. Fu was glomping Gaara like Ino used to glomp Sasuke. Konkuro was laughing, and Temari was trying to force back a laugh. everyone was cracking up, and Fu was just smiling while Gaara's head was down, as if mad about something. "how the hell did he end up with his total opposite?!" "well, maybe he got with me because he needed a spunky and hyper girl like me so he wouldn't look like such a jackass." Fu quickly responded, smiling as if she didn't care. Ino cracked up, and hit the ground laughing.

* * *

Deidara went to help her up, realizing that she wasn't the only one on the floor, laughing. as the others picked themselves off the ground, Konkuro walked back up to Gaara, and poked him on the shoulder, and whispered something in his ear that was loud enough for Fu to hear. Fu jumped down from where she was, and backed Konkuro up against a wall. when everyone had their attention directed at them, Fu kicked Konkuro in the balls. "you SICK fuck!!!" she shouted, as Konkuro dropped to the ground, wich made everyone laugh harder. Ino walked up to Gaara, and showed him the picture, wich made him chuckle himself. Temari went to help Konkuro up, still laughing at him. Fu waked over to see the picture as well, when she noticed another picture in the box of Deidara kissing Ino. "oh, so you two are a couple, too? wow, you two look soo much alike, it kinda looks like your screwing yourself!" Ino and Deidara blushed. Gaara looked over to see for himself, not saying a word, and Kiba, Sakura, and Naruto tried to stop from snickering. while most of the others either laughed or didnt. Fu smirked. "are you always this goofy? now i think why Gaara chose you, its because you get a kick out of torturing people, huh?" she nodded. "well, i don't know why Gaara "picked" me, but i do like to tick people off." Temari chuckled, looking over at Konkuro to see if he was okay. "well, at least you two have the same idea of "fun"" Konkuro, who was standing straight, but still hurt a little, flipped Temari and Gaara off. "well, lets get some pictures. we only need a few more, and then i can go back home, finish getting the album together, and then, we can just normally hang out. oh, how long is Fu going to be here?" "for a few days." Ino nodded at Temari's response. "okay." Fu jumped down. "okay, lets retake the girls group pic" all the girls got back into their spots from before. "oh, come on! we need some new material!" Ino handed Neji the camera again, and ran over to stand next to Sakura on the picnic table, giving out a peace sign, while Sakura sat down, and smiled at the camera in a tomb-boy-ish style. Fu sat on the floor in front of the picnic table, and smiled. Temari high-fived Tenten, who were both standing next to Fu, and Hinata stood on the other side of Fu, smiling sheepishly. Neji got the picture, and handed the camera back to Ino. then she got a picture of Fu standing next to Shikamaru, Temari, and Konkuro, and then one of her being evil, and sneaking up to Neji to pull his pants down and shout "boxers!", wich everyone, including Gaara, laughed at. Neji blushed, and quickly pulled his pants back up. "hey! cut that out right now!" Tenten began to blush as well. Ino also got a picture of Fu pulling the buns out of Tenten's hair, leting her shoulder-length hair flow down to her shoulders for once. one of Fu kissing Gaara, one of Fu kicking Lee in the face, one of her and Tenten high-fiving, and then a pic of Fu plainly smiling at the camera. "okay, that should be enough." "wait! we forgot someone!" Fuy pointed at Sai, who was standing there, emotionless. "oh. good luck trying to get him to crack." Fu thought it over, and walked up to him, and whispered to him. a blush appeared across his face, but he nodded in agreement. he used sexy jutsu, but didnt turn into a girl. he just turned into himself without clothes on, wich gave all the girls nosebleeds except for Fu, who didnt really care. Fu got the picture because Ino was out cold, snd began to laugh. "yup, i was right! Gaara is way bigger than Sai!" Sai turned back into himself, and gave a freaked out expression, wich Fu caught a picture of. Gaara only blushed harder, and Konkuro looked over at Gaara and Fu with his "wtf?!?!" look. the other girls were rolling on the floor laughing. and the guys just made fun of Sai. Fu tapped Ino's shoulder, and helped her up, showing the picture of Sai's expression. "wow! Gaara.... your girlfriend can embarrass anyone! no wonder you were so freaked sbout her coming over!" Fu just giggled. they looked over at Sai, who was still blushing. "wow. Sai... about time you got some color on your skin." Temari cracked. Sai lightly chuckled at her response. "enjoy the show?" Temari began to blush, and pulled Shikamaru close to her. " why watch a show when i can own the real thing?" "oh, so im guessing that your claiming Shikamaru as your bitch?" temari nodded. Shikamaru turned to disagree. "no, im not her bitch, im just an idiot who ends up being the one to put up with her." "no, Shikamaru. your my bitch." Sai smiled. "so in a relationship, the woman is in charge, and the male is the bitch? im pretty sure that isnt right." Shikamaru high-fived Sai. "oh no. the guy is the bitch when it comes to Temari, believe me!"

* * *

Ino and the others heard a voice come from behind Ino. she truned around, and saw Anko walking up to them. "Ino! lady Hokage wants you and the newbie to report to her right away." Ino nodded, and went to go see lady Tsunade. they soon made their way to her office. they opened the door, and stood in a row in front. "Ino Yamanaka. i need you guys to go on a quick mission for me. i need you three to bring Deidara along on his first Konoha mission." the two nodded. "okay, then. i need the two of you to scout the forest for poisonouse flowers, Ino. but, i also want you to asist Deidara in searching for any signs of threat. we have been getting hints of them here and there. we need to make sure that we are safe. so dont get too sidetracked." Ino and Deidara nodded, and headed out to the forest. Ino searched every unidentified plant she saw, and Deidara stood high up on a tree, and searched around on his bird. he unfortunately found nothing. but that never ment that they were alone.

* * *

**i think you guys will love the ending i have planned out. i hope you have so far enjoyed my little story so far. im getting so close to the end! **


	5. The Painful Suprise

**~*The Painful Surprise*~**

Deidara heard a rustle in the leaves of the tree. he threw a kunai, but only to watch a small bird fly out. he lightly smiled, as he molded some clay in his hand, and shot it at the bird, making it explode and send te bird to the ground. "ha!" he looked down at the small, blond flower of his, noticing her picking a few herbs, allowing a smile spread across his face, and unaware of a kunai running straight towards him. he saw as Ino took a kunai out, and threw it to stop the one moving towards him. Deidara quickly truned around and saw a black figure out in the trees. "Ha! Uchiha.... am i right?" Itachi walked out into the light. Ino jumped back as Deidara landed his bird down to their level. Ino looked and observed the dark eyed Uchiha, as his eyes turned red with such a scary gleam in his eyes. she saw him disapear, and reappear behind Deidara. she took her chance, and pulled a kunai out to stab him, unaware that she was caught in genjutsu. the figure she had stabbed had turned out to be Deidara, as the image of Itachi disapeared from their sight, and up in a tree. Deidara turned his head, and looked back at her, blood running from his lips. she pulled the kunai out, happy that it didnt go too far in to put him in too much pain. "huh? im so sorry! i thought it was...." he interupted. "dont worry. i know. try not looking directly at him next time. stand back, please. i dont want you getting hurt. i always wanted to kill this dick." Ino stood back, dropping the kunai from her hands, for fear of her lovers blood dripping off of it. Deidara closed his eye, and left the other open. 'he... thats right.... he is able to prevent genjutsu with the eye of his.' she thought. she watched as the battle continued. one attack after another, kunai falling from the sky. it was raining blood and war between only two ninja. she watched as Itachi threw a demon wind shurriken at Deidara, missing him, and coming back to him him in the back. "Deidara!" Ino shouted, tears falling from her flushed face. She watched as the one she had loved with all of her heart fell from the sky and right in front of her, and she noticed that the bastard Uchiha had disapeared. she ran towards her love, who had face-planted the ground from a long distance. she layed down near him, listening to his heart beat, and happy that he was still alive. she spreaded a few herbs on his back, and cursed to the sky at the Uchiha. she ran towards the village, and went to seek out Tsunade. she found Tsunade at a sake bar, goofing off and talking to Shizune, who was yelling at her for ignoring her duties. Ino ran up to her with Deidara's arm wrapped around her shoulder. "Tsunade! we need a doctor right away! Akatsuki member, Uchiha attacked us right from the get-go, and left before we could do anything!" Tsunade and Shizune jumped from their spots, Tsunade was kinda wobbly, but was able to respond. "Shizune! help him to the Konoha Hospital! he needs immediate help! Shizune ran over, and the two girls dragged him over to the hospital. they got a few doctors on him, and had them stitch the injured blond up. Shizune had Ino checked as well, just in case any mental damage had been caused. a few hours later, they came back with the results, and read them over to Ino. "well, your friend is asleep. he will be alright, he just lost alot of blood." Ino sighed in relief. "anything else?" Tsunade sighed, and held a moment or two of silence. "well........it seems that your pretty fine right now. i dont think there is anything else to worry about." Ino let a sigh of relief. "could i see Deidara?" "sure. you dont seem to be in a bad condition, and Deidara doesnt seem to be in any real harm right now. you guys can go on home if you like. but be more careful. it seems that the Akatsuki wants to kill Deidara for leaving. i will be sure to have your house guarded by anbu at night, just in case..... Ino.... how close is your relationship with Deidara?" Ino was silent. she didnt want to talk about their relationship to Tsunade. but, better her than her father. she sighed before speaking. "well... its... um... well... hes so nice to me, and he did everything he had to do to protect me from Itachi... and... he seems so interested in me.. and well i.. um... i think i..." "enough said." Ino sat there. "can we go home, now?" "yes, if your really in that big of a hurry. i guess we can go ahead and let you two go after Deidara wakes up. follow me." the left the room and went down the hall to another rrom. Tsunade opened the door, and allowed Ino to enter. she saw Deidara sitting up, and looking over at her. "Dei... are... are you okay?" he nodded. "yeah. i feel fine. are you okay?" she nodded back. "yeah. i just really want to go home right now." he nodded, and got up. "well, come on. lets get going." Ino and Deidara walked out the door, and headed out of the hospital. they were going to stop by at the flower shop, but were too tired. they heard a noise coming from behind them.

* * *

"wait! wait up!" it was Tenten. "what is it?" Ino called. "are you two okay? me and the others were pretty worried." "yeah, we are fine. no need to worry. we were just on our way home..." Tenten megan to giggle. "what....?" " are you guys still in a relationship?" they began blushing. "yeah, what of it?" "oh, just asking...." she ran off. Ino and Deidara kept walking. " hey, Dei...." "hmm?" "im not your first... am I?" ".... no, your not my first.... your talking about being a virgin, right?" "yeah. you werent a virgin when i met you." "no i wasnt." "huh... have you ever been with a guy before?" "ive been raped by 2 different guys, i used to take girls home with me all the time, but none were ever like you, okay? if you were anything like those girls, i would have never risked my life to be with you. okay?" she smiled, not saying a word. he looked down at her and smiled as well, and grabbed her hand in his hand. "ya know, they are going to keep coming back for you..." "bring it. im not leaving you that easily. if they want me dead, then so be it." " Dei..." they stopped talking. they finnaly got home, and went to open the door, being greeted by Inoichi in the kitchen cooking up some ramen. "you two okay?" "yeah, we are fine, dad!" Ino called. Deidara tapped her shoulder. "huh?" "i have a question that just popped up in my head about that unusual Sai person." "er... what is it?" Ino began to blush. " whats his deal? he never seems to react on much, except when he was insulted about his manhood..." "well, i already told you he has no emotion, didnt I? well, he had some special black ops training. and the reason he reacted on that is he is just weired like that... if im not mistaken, he has a curse mark on his tongue." "heh... i cant believe you actually had a crush on him....." "yeah... it doesnt really matter anymore. hey, lets go ahead nd get that album set up." they walked into Ino's room, but before they could get the box of pictures, Ino's father called them out into the kitchen. they ran out into the kitchen. "yeah, dad?" "what all happened out there?" "well, we were just looking around, and Itachi Uchiha came out and attacked us. if Deidara wasnt trying to protect me... i might have died." ".... i see.... i want you two to be more careful.... understand?" "yes sir... im sorry.." "okay. are you guys hungry?" "well... i guess...." Ino said, a little tired. "Im starving!" Deidara said. "okay, well im making some ramen.

* * *

**yesh, i know this one ish kinda short, but i had a few problems getting the story together right.**


	6. The Truth

**I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. im just coming up with most of it, but its still going to have a good ending.**

**~* The Truth*~**

dinner was soon on the table. you two get yourselves cleaned up." Deidara and Ino nodded. Ino headed for one bathroom, and Dei headed for the other. they quickly rinced their hands and faces with water from the bathroom sinks, and dried off. Ino walked to the kitchen, seeing that Deidara was already eating a bowl of ramen and vegetables. Ino ate a bit, but not much. she looked up when the water in the sink began running to see her father washing a few dirty dishes. "by the way, i looked through a few of the pictures you took. only a few." Ino sighed happily, thinking that he had already seen the ones with her and Deidara. "you have some goofy friends, you know." "oh... yeah. there cool, arent the coolest people out there, but they were always there for me, so they're cool." Ino replied. "I didnt see many with Deidara in them. i was sure that you took some. i only found some with him goofing off, and the group picture with him and the guys. 'aw, crap! he didnt see it!' Ino said to herself. "un. and i thought i was a goof. that Lee kid just aint right!" Deidara said. "no he isnt. thats because he was taught by that gay teacher, Guy." "Father!" she yelled, failing to hold back a laugh with her words. Deidara was alughing away. "well, its true!" "it may be true, but you tont have to bring up out in the open like that!" "he came on to Iruka!" Ino tried to hold back her laughter. "doesnt Iruka like Shizune, though?" "i dont know." "did you know that Kakashi likes Anko?" "no, i didnt." "yep. i heard him talking to Iruka about he would like to go get her drunk and everything. i think its because she is such a tomboy and everything. who knows whats really on Kakashi's mind." Deidara sat there, being ignored, and getting a little irritated. but he didnt do anything. he just sat there. Inoichi looked at the two. "wow.... are you sure your not a Yamanaka, Deidara?" "im sure. no blood relationship at all." "whats your blood type?" "AB" "dammit.... whens your birthday?" "May 5th." "dammit! how old are you?" "19" "..... your 19? wow, you look around 17." "yeah. i know." "would you like to be part of our clan? I could be your father, and Ino could be like your little sister." "what? are you crazy? you want to adopt me? dont think its such a good idea." he sighed. "oh well. just think about it." "I am thinking about it, and i say its a bad idea, trust me." Inoichi nodded, dissapointed. "oh well. you'll come around." Deidara just shook his head. Ino didnt say a word. 'well, it would be kinda odd to have a kid with your adopted brother...' Ino thought. she moved from the table, and went to her room and re-looked through her pictures. she laughed at them, and smiled wamrly. she found an old one of her and Sakura giving a peace sign. and after that, she stopped at the one with Deidara kissing her. a long silence fell around the room. and a tear fell from her face. a tear of happiness. she suddenly heard a loud crash in the kitchen, followed by her dads voice yelling. "SHIIITT!" she jumped, thrashing her arm against her cheek to wipe away her tears, and jumped out the door to see what had happened. a laughed escaped her mouth when she saw that her father had dropped his cup of coffee. "heh..... good going..." Deidara said, chuckling at the table. Inoichi grabbed a broom and dustpan and swept up the mess. "an another thing, im not a clutz like you two. nobody would even come to think that we were related personality-wise. on." "father, i think Dei want to go get his hair cut..." "no i dont!" "then why do you keep whining about looking like us?" "i dont look like you two, its that everyone else swears we are twins." "uh-huh. sure. id thats true, then how come i dont say it. you dont look like a girl, and you dont look like my stubborn old man, here.... so there aint nothing to worry about." "i know i dont look like you two, its just a slight resemblence... and when you first met me, you said i looked like a girl." "that was before...... nevermind...." "before what?" Inoichi asked, not understanding a word they had just said. Ino began to blush. "er.... nothing! its nothing, dad."

* * *

Inoichi looked over at Deidara, who was also blushing. he walked over to him, and began to chuckle. "so.... Dei? is that what she called you? thats just making the 'girl' situation worse, ya know. cut at least the back of our hair, and you might look less of a girl... no offence. and whats the blush for? why are you blushing?" "oh.... no reason. un." Inoichi took out the scissors, and held them up to the back of Deidara's head. Deidara's eyes went blank for a moment, knowing he had them. "Dad! dont cut his hair! i like it like that!" Inoichi began to move the scissors, and almost cut a strand, but Deidara quickly grabbed him arm, and moved away before realising it. "sorry... but if she says to keep it like this, then thats that. un" he looked confused for a moment. "and why would you?" "because ive known you daughter to be a good friend of mine... you could say..... and what she says is law to me. i wouldnt go and get my hair cut without her permission, and if she disaproves and likes my hair long, than thats how it stays. sorry" Inoichi nodded in understandment. "no, its okay. i was the same way with Ino's mother." he walked away to clean up the kitchen. Deidara and Ino stood their, blushing and exchanging 'oh crap' glances. Inoichi egan cleaning, thinking about how bad he wanted Deidara to be a part of his family, and his son, no less. he thought about how much alike they were compared to Inoichi and Ino's mother. he took the time to process the way they acted, and stumbled over a bump in his thoughts. he turned around to see that Ino and Deidara were sitting at the table, still blushing, and thought it over again, but hit the same bump in his thoughts. he began to speak to the two blushing blonds. "hey, how close is your guys bond anyway?" Ino's heart began to race. she didnt want to answer her fathers question. and if she had to, she couldnt lie to him, no matter how bad she had wanted to. "father... we..." "close friends." Deidara interupted. "just really close friends." he smiled nervously, hoping that Inoichi would buy his act. Ino placed her hand on Deidara's chest to motion him to stay out of it, and shook her head 'no'. "Deidara.... its fine..... we cant keep this from him forever..." Deidara let out a sigh. Inoichi kept his ears open, waiting to hear their final answer. Ino's heart pounded hard against her chest. her throat became dry. she almost lost all ability to speak at all. Deidara was almost as nervous.... mainly because he was afraid that like all fathers, Inoichi would freak out and try to kill him. Ino tried again to let the words escape her mouth. "father.... we...." her heart was about to explode. her head got a little dizzy. her breathing lightly increased. but she kept her cool about it. 'okay, Ino.... its not the end of the world... just come out and say it. Deidara and you have a close relationship. you and Deidara are not going to be brother and sister. just say it! you and Deidara have something special.... oh crap, how am i gonna say this...???' "Deidara and i..... " she sighed and ran up to her room. her heart was beating to hard for her to keep up with. she sat on her bed, letting her heart rate calm down a bit. she grabbed the picture of him kissing her and ran back out.

* * *

Deidara was on the couch in the living room, watching T.V. Ino's father was sitting in the kitchen, sipping coffee. she sat the picture in front of her father. "its easier if i just showed you this....." Inoichi looked at the picture for a moment, then at Deidara, and back at the picture. "ohhh.... so this is why Deidara doesnt want me to adopt him......" Ino didnt say a word. she took her picture back, and ran back up to her room. 'he didnt flip out!' she thought to herself happily. she danced around the room, and spun in circles. the door opened, and Ino didnt notice until their voices began to break out in laughter that Deidara and Inoichi were watching her prance around the room. she stopped for a brief moment, blushing that they saw her do that, and then fell over from dizzyness. "woah..... oww...." Deidara busted out in laughter, and Inoichi came to help her up. "you ditz." Ino sat up, and saw Deidara laughing his head off at the doorway. she stormed up to him ion anger, and yanked his head up so they met face to face. she examined his hair, and gave him an 'im gonna friggen kill you' look. "your hair is missing an inch. you let father cut your hair an inch...." "i told you she would notice, Inoichi.... un." he shrugged, and began to listen to Ino rant on and on. "how dare you let him touch your hair! it is so beautiful, and your letting father screw it up! your stupid idiot! dont let anyone touch your hair! what were you thinking? do you have any idea how much your hair makes you look so god-like? its so beautiful, and your letting my father cut it? youstupidbastardhowcouldyou!dontevercutyourhairagain!!!!!!!!!" he listened as her rant began to run together as one word. "see, i told you she was going to start yelling. i told you. this is another reason i dont let people touch my hair without Ino's okay." she frowned at Inoichi, who was now the one on the floor, laughing so hard, his stomach make him feel ill. "father!" Inoichi quickly jumped up, realizing Ino had her mothers temper. "dont touch Dei's hair! and its not funny!" "i know, i know. he made the statement that you would notice, and would begin to freak. i underestimated you. i never knew you were that observant" "so you made a bet? never let Dei's hair get in any of the bets!" he nodded. "okay.... now get out, please? im mad, and i need to hurry up and get these albums fixed up. ya know what.... im going over to Sakura's house. she could be a big help." Ino ran out the door, yelling back "be back in a few!"

* * *

**~*End*~**


	7. The Last Step

**its almost done.**

**~*The Last Step*~**

Ino quickly made it ofer to Sakura's house with the album box of pictures. Sakura is and always has been her best friend. and Ino was always there for Sakura as children, but now.... the shoe was on the other foot. she soon made it to Sakura's place. she hesitated to knock on the door, afraid that she might not be home, or she might be asleep. it was pretty late and kinda dark outside anyways. she lifted her hand to knock, and soon, the door lightly opened. "N....Naruto? what are you doing here?" Ino asked the blond goofball who had answered the door. "oh, umm... Neji, Tenten, Sakura and me were just inside talking." "mind if i come in? i need to see Sakura and Tenten." Naruto opened the door further to let Ino in. she saw the other three inthe living room, sitting down and talking. "hey, Sakura, Tenten, i need you guys to help me with this. ive been so distracted lately to get anything finished." Sakura nodded. "Neji, Naruto, go home. its a girls night tonight i guess." the boys rushed out the door, and the three girls sat at the table. Ino dumped her pictures out on the table, and opened the album, wich already had a page full of pictures in it. the girls went throught the pcitures and picked out the best ones as they sat down and talked. "so, Ino, why do you seem so.... upset?" "well, im not exactly upset, just mad at my father. he had cut off an inch of Deidara's hair as a bet to see if i would notice." "did you?" "of course! pissed me off, too." "nothing gets by you, Ino" "well, i wouldnt say nothing." "so, have you and Deidara had sex yet?" Tenten asked, just goofing off. "wh....what?" "aw, come on. dont be shy." "well, yeah, but.." Sakura gasped, not expecting her to say 'yes'. "when?!" "well, i guess you could say twice now. and im not telling you guys when, you guys will call me a whore if i told you!" "aww, come on, Ino!" "nononnonono!" "just spit it out, its not like it would make a difference." Ino let out a long, 'i dont care anymore' sigh. "the first day we met. the day when he kidnapped me..." a silence hung around the room. Ino kinda got frustrated. "okay, look, it was his fault! if he wouldnt have been telling me what he was telling me..." "Ino, calm down! its kinda funny, but its no big deal." Sakura said, adding a slight laugh to her words. "so what about you guys. have you two ever gotten into your boyfriends pants yet?" Sakura nodded, blushing/ the nod kinda made Ino almost burst into laughing. she wanted so bad to say 'that knucklehead? hes so hyperactive! how did it happen, Sakura?' but she thought it would be rud of her, so she kept her mouth shut. Tenten had hung her head in dissapointment. "Neji is so stubborn....." Ino gave her a little shove on the arm. "come on! dont let him slip away! you have to be seductive. wait till your all alone with him, start asking him qeastions like 'whatcha thinking' or 'got anything on your mind?' if that doesnt work, then get closer to him and whisper in his ear 2 simple words.... 'wanna fuck?' it will tip him right over the edge!" Sakura was snickering. Tenten was blushing like crazy. Ino picked up the phone and dialed Neji's number and handed the phone to Tenten. and sthen sat back down to go through the pictures. Tenten wanted anything but to talk to Neji, as shy as she felt. she walked into the other room so that Ino and Sakura couldnt hear her. "hello.... Neji?......yeah, im still over at Sakura's..... look, Neji, im going over to your place afterwards, i was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie i bought just yesterday...... okay then at my place. my parents are out right now.... oh... okay Neji.... tell Hinata i said 'Hi'.... kay, bye....." she hung up the phone and began to walk to the door. "I'll see you guys later." she said, and shut the door. Ino and Sakura smiled at eachother. "ya think she will get him this time?" "hell yeah! no way shes messing this up!" the two girls laughed as they put the pictures in the album.

* * *

Ino was going through all of the new group pictures, smiling at the ones with Deidara in them. Sakura smirked. "so, he seduced you in day 1?" "no..... there was no seducing.... he just kissed me... and well.... things lead on. what about you and Naruto? what position did he take?" Ino said with a perverted smile and laugh. Sakura blushed. "well, why should i tell you that kind of information?" "doggystyle?" "damn....." "am i right?" Sakura didnt answer. "ha! well, thats Naruto for you....heh..." "what about you, huh? you guys had been at it more than once, right? what was the sencond position?" "urm... well, uh..." "are ya chicken?" Ino sucked in her gut, and unwillingly answered. "he.... he used his..." Ino began to blush like crazy. "he used his tongue....." Sakura choked out a laugh. "did i hear you right? he got you with his tongue?" "hey! it wasnt my idea!" Sakura tried her best to hold back laughter, but just let it all out and fell over on the floor. a few minutes later, she had sat up, realizing that Ino had already finished the album, with only a few pictures they didnt need left over. Sakura let out a long sigh. "hey, Ino..... why did you and Deidara...?" she was cut off in the middle of her question. "look, i really think he cares about me. hes more than just a friend to me, he is everything I ever wanted. or needed. he was there for me when i was upset and ran off. he kept me out of danger, he listens to me..... and my father is even okay with it! the last time i had a boyfriend, my father threatened to cut his dick off if he tried anything! not only that, but i think he has a major sex appeal..." "heh. well, im glad for you...." "....hey, Sakura?" "yeah?" "when you love someone more than anything in the world, and are too afraid to say it, what do you do?" "..... i dont know. i guess the best thing to do is think over your guys relationship, and let your heart decide what you do.... " "like you and Naruto?" "yeah, like.... wait, what?!" "you said so yourself, that Naruto was always there for you. that he never gave up on you, and never will. that he would risk his life for you in a heart beat. do you feel the same?" "since when is this about Naruto and me? what about Deidara and you?" "oh, he already knows how much i love him, and he feels the same way. this is about you. you guys may be going out, but have you completely confessed your feelings for him?" ".........no. i havnt told him how i felt. im to afraid of what he might say. im so scared, i dont know what to do. every time i get near him, my heart begins to beat so fast and so loud, that i cant even hear myself speak. i feel like we dont ever share enough about eachother. he risked his life to prove that he loved me a number of times, and i was never able to show him how much i cared....... Ino, what do I do?" "Sakura, you know the answer. you even told me so. now tell me again, what do you do?" silence hung the room. Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. "N.... Nauto.... i love him more than even I could have ever thought. my throat gets so dry when i get near him. how am i gonna tell him how i feel?" "Sakura. how do you feel about Naruto?" "I love him more than anything!" "and how would you show it?" "i would always try to make him smile when he is upset, i would smile for him when he needs a friend, i would stay by him forever if thats what it takes!" "then how and what are you going to tell him all of this?" "..." "ya see, when you love someone, believe me, it aint easy to say..." Ino handed over a picture of Sakura and Naruto and gently placed it in front of Sakura on the table. "if you love him, and cant find your words to say it, then tell him what you just told me." Ino got up, and walked over to the door, photo album in her right arm, grabbing for the door knob with her left. "if you ever need me, let me know, kay?" she turned the knob and made her exit, now walking down the street, thinking to herself. 'he has really been there for me. he has changed my life. it was going the wrong way, and he picked it up and turned it around. ifit werent for him, who knows where i would be. Deidara is a person i want to stand by forever, no matter what. and you dont need a picture to prove your memmories. as long as you remember them yourself, than there is enough proof that it ever happened, even if people dont believe you. even if it was just a dream. as long as the memmory keeps you happy, then there is no need to throw it away or store it in a picture.' Ino opened the door to her house, and walked over to her room. she noticed Deidara sitting up on her bed, smiling. she smiled back, and walked over to talk with him, still thinking in her mind, and then talking aloud. "hey, Dei?" "yeah, what. hm." "do you love me?" "yeah, why?" "just asking." she said with a warm smile.

* * *

**~*Finish*~**

**well, what did ya think? it took me a while to write it. i hope ya enjoyed it.**


End file.
